Jin Tae-Jin
Jin Tae-Jin (Kor: 진태진) is Jin Mo-Ri's adoptive grandfather and the sole master of Renewal Taekwondo. He was the captain of an elite group of soldiers that were sent as spies to North Korea called the RE Taekwondo Force. After Ragnarok was over he was murdered by Park Mu-Bong. Appearance He is an old man with a muscular build and "X" shaped scars all along both of his arms and also on his chin. He is usually dressed in loose-fitting, casual martial arts clothes with the sleeves ripped off. He later loses his left arm, while fighting Sang Man-Duk . Personality Jin was shown to be very stubborn and hot headed, a trait that he passed on to his grandson. He is one of the most powerful characters in the series. He also has a very soft and caring attitude towards people close to him or consider a comrade such as promising Park Il-Pyo's grandfather, Park Il-Tae, he would pass on his efforts of combining Taekkyeon and Re-Taekwondo to his son (he passed it on to his grandson Park Il-Pyo due to him being a fugitive) after his death and when he sent Mo-Ri to Seoul so that he could make friends. History Tae-Jin was sent on a mission to recover a suspected nuclear arsenal that North Korea was hiding (revealed to actually be Jin Mo-Ri's hibernating body). Along with his RE Taekwondo Force they embarked on a mission to North Korea. They were ambushed by a group of North Korean soldiers. Tae-Jin asked about the family of the man who was sent to South Korea, but the leader of the group explained how they didn't care about traitors insinuating that they had murdered that family. Infuriated, Tae-Jin proceeded to effortlessly take out of the group. Although the leader was prepared to suicide in order to blow up Tae-Jin, he chopped off his hand and broke his neck. When they had finally found the source of the energy signal, Tae-Jin found a 'gorilla' (actually a clone created from Jin Mo-Ri's fur). The other members of the RE Taekwondo squad tried to fight it but were easily fought off. Excited by the proposal of fight, Tae-Jin engaged in combat, unaware that they were ambushed by Government soldiers from behind who killed the Force one by one. Fighting on even grounds with the creature, Tae-Jin found himself on the defensive, and the gorilla detonated, wiping out a vast plain of area and exposing the battlefield, causing them to remark on how it was even more dangerous than a nuclear weapon. Tae-Jin witnessed his comrade's death, telling Park Il-Tae to bury him. He then proceeded to combat the gorilla once more, defeating him with a Hoechook and defeating the gorilla. He bore no ill intention as the gorilla was, in his eyes, just 'defending his territory'. The creature proceeded to hand Jin Tae-Jin an egg with a peculiar baby inside, sleeping. He took the baby with him as the gorilla vanished. He has been in hiding for several years raising his adoptive grandson, and has recently gone missing. While he was still in the RE Taekwondo Force he had Park Il-Tae, Park Il-Pyo's grandfather, as his subordinate. Park Il-Tae was a Practical Taekkyeon Master, but founded the art of Ssam-su Taekkyeon when he blended the art of Renewal Taekwondo into Taekkyeon in order to revamp the old martial arts style with new techniques and less weaknesses. Jin Tae-Jin himself passed on the book which was edited from 'Old-way Taekkyeon' to 'Ssam-Su Taekkyeon' to Park Il-Pyo, when both Mo-Ri and Il-Pyo were young. Plot A Round With God As Tae-Jin was siting at his home drinking tea, Park Mu-Bong's men were sent to his house to capture him, but were lost to how old and weak he looks. Tae-Jin then grew angry towards the men for breaking into his house without showing any manners and defeated them. Tae-Jin then picked up a walkie talkie and spoke with Moon Gi-Joo who became scared by hearing his voice, but then Mu-Bong came in and spoke to him. Mu-Bong mentions that they had his grandson held as an hostage and hands the walkie-talkie to Mo-Ri and Tae-Jin asks "if he(Jin Mori) is doing well". Mo-Ri mention the God Of High School Tournament and that he met a Northern ITF Taekwondo user which silent Tae-Jin for a mention. Mu-Bong then took the walkie talkie and told Tae-Jin that if he doesn't listen, they will harm Mo-Ri to which made Tae-Ji loud which harm the latter ears. Tae-Jin then told him if they try to harm him, they will be the one to be hurt and told his grandson about their family, do what you want and hang up. While cooking a pig out in the forest, Tae-Jin met a guy in hood who grab Tae-Jin and made it glow. The hooded person then ask to come with them to which the latter refuse and punch him, but end up disappearing in a explosion. Tae-Jin then started to think that person was a clone and his hand was somehow injured. Nationals Sage Realm Arc World Tournament Arc Jin Tae-Jin is seen chained up in the Nox Colosseum listening as Sang Man-Duk and the King. After the King tells him he is going to be the next God of Combat. Tae-Jin reacts in a rather brash, hostile and comedic way, by "flipping the bird" twice at the King, with his toes. As the King leaves, Tae-Jin makes a remark towards Man-Duk about his current resentment towards the King. Jin Tae-Jin is seen again, in some sort of trance, as he struggles resisting the powerlendization. Until he is snapped out of it by Lee Soo-Jin, who wants to repay him for placing her grandfathers tome stone, with Gang Man-Suk and Ma Bo-Ra tagging along. When asked if she fought Mo-Ri, fully expecting Renewal Taekwondo to be superior to ITF, Soo-Jin lies about the outcome of her match with Mo-Ri. Causing Tae-Jin to go into a childish tantrum over the suppository 'lost' by his grandson.Chapter 246 Abilities Jin Tae-Jin is the founder of Renewal Taekwondo and the teacher of Jin Mo-Ri. He is easily one of the strongest human characters as he defeated 'The Six', the strongest masters of their respective styles, when they tried to capture him for interrogation. He wiped out a mountain with a single Hwechook attack. Whenever he uses Renewal Taekwondo they are on a much broader scale and shows additional uses. Jin Tae-Jin is so powerful that one of The Six questioned how he could be defeated by a Bishop. In fact it's revealed, through Baek Seung-Chul's deduction, that the only reason The Nox managed to capture Jin Tae-Jin in the first place was because he's not used to fighting with one hand after they poisoned his left arm and also due to the taboo restricting him from harming a god (King of the Earth's summoned Nephilim). Even then they still incurred countless casualties in the fight against him. As testament of his strength, The King wants to make him the next God of Combat following First Crown Prince of Natak's death. During The King's talk with Dae-Wi, the former used Jin Tae-Jin as an example of humans born once in thousand years who were able to challenge the gods. It is mentioned that Jin Tae-Jin has entered a new level in martial arts that allows him to truly hurt Gods like Odin. His kick made the god's arm bone broke on the inside, and Jin Tae-Jin was confident that if it had connect to the head, it would split Odin into two. Superhuman Endurance: Jin Tae-Jin has shown remarkable endurance and stamina. Several times he has received massive injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue, like when an unknown Charyeok was used to poison his left arm and weakened him considerably, he was still able to defeat the majority of the The Nox members that confronted him and fight evenly with a Bishop-class opponent. Even when Jin Tae-Jin was dying from Park Mu-Bong's literal backstabbing enhanced with 17 years worth of stored power in The Cross, the former was able to muster enough willpower to counter attack and injured the latter. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of his body from training he has supernatural Agility. He is agile enough move any any position as he sees fit. He has shown the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to his advantage. Superhuman Strength: Jin Tae-Jin has shown strength numerous times throughout the series during many fights. Tae-Jin has blown apart arenas, buildings, mountains and even a city a size surrounding with a single kick even after fighting for hours. His strength was so great that The Six thought he made contract with Heracles, although Jin Tae-Jin himself show disdain towards Charyeok users. Superhuman Speed: Jin Tae-Jin has shown remarkable speed. Several times he has closed the distance from opponents and appear near them in an instant. His true speed is closer to "hypersonic" and possibly beyond. Analytical Skill: Jin Tae-Jin is shown to be observant and has great analytical skill, as he sees the weakness of Northern ITF Taekwondo techniques and improve or change them into something simpler and less conspicuous. For example he noted the noticeable right flamingo stance of Northern ITF Taekwondo Right Flamingo: Three-Pronged Strike and improved it using hwechook into 3rd stance Hwechook. Jin Tae-Jin also used his time imprisoned by Nox reanalyzing his fighting style to adjust with his missing arm. Martial Arts Renewal Taekwondo *'Baekdu': A knee attack delivered to the opponent causing the them to fly at a considerable distance. It can be combined in quick succession to change the direction of the opponent. *'Baek Rok': An upward kick performed to the opponents chin. Jin Tae-Jin has shown to be able to use it on any part of the body. *'Ground Drawer' (Kor: 땅긋기): Grinds the floor with tip of user's foot while spinning.When performed by him it also uproots the ground and used as a shield. *'Hwechook': An attack that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. It seems to be a staple point in renewal taekwondo as it is utilized in several variations compared to its counterpart Northern ITF Taekwondo which focused more on flamingo stance. As the founder, it is also the staple of Jin Tae-Jin's fighting style. When Jin Tae-Jin use it, It can easily wipe out an entire mountain and killing several priests of Nox just from the shockwave it produced. **'3rd Stance Hwechook': Executes normal hwechook in taekwondo three times in a row either from left or right, followed straight away from the opposite direction, then from behind. If the victim flinches and tries to evade by going back, damage increases. It aims at the opponents brain with the first and second kick and finishes the opponent with the third. **'Dragon Sign Hwechook': While charging, user concentrates their force on the foot which will execute the Hwechook by crushing the ground, then channeled the power to tip of the user's right foot. depending on the kick it could be release upward or horizontally. When Jin Tae-Jin used it against Sang Man-Duk and his priests, He crush the ground from the sheer power he charged and upon releasing it, creating a twister that destroy Man-Duk's sword. **'Lowest Hwechook':the user does a 180° spin sweep kick that is parallel to the ground aimed at the opponent's feet *'Dragon Catcher': Advanced version of Hoe Grab. Jumps up into high air while holding the victim's neck with Hoe Grab while spinning in high speed. The victim is then thrown into the ground with their head going downwards. *'Jin Tae-Jin Original: Sonic Punch and Kick': This is a technique used exclusively by Jin Tae-Jin. It is a barrages of punches and kicks delivered so fast that it breaks the sound barrier and goes supersonic. As this technique uses air pressure it can't be blocked so it is better to dodge. It can used as a long range attack. It has similar look and function to Mach Punch. *'Jin Tae-Jin Original Recoilless Kick': A kick he invented to compensate for his missing arm. With this kick he didn't have to balance himself using his arms, instead focusing his energy into a single point without wasting any movement. Trivia *EGScans use Hwechook(Shaft Axon) whenever Jin Tae-Jin use it and its variations. the korean hanguls, however, is the same as when Jin Mo-Ri use Hwechook, showing its the same technique despite its apparent unique name and effect. The effect was likely the result of Jin Tae-Jin's overwhelming power. *EGScans in chapter 40 omitted the part where the priests calls him Unofficial Special Human Cultural Assets. Human Cultural Assets/Organization is the six, meaning he's unofficially part of the six, and unofficially Special Human, (a title given to the strongest of the six). It can be seen on line scanlation References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Strength Group Category:Human Category:Deceased